Manufacturers continually strive to create enhanced functionality in vehicles while at the same time minimizing system costs and weight. As part of system cost, manufacturers strive to reduce assembly time and cost as well as to reduce component cost, while improving the longevity of the components to minimize potential warranty costs. In particular, manufacturers strive to improve the functionality of rear seats capable of being stowed while reducing weight, assembly cost and component cost.
Stowable rear seats, in particular rear seats for SUV's, mini-vans, crossovers, and wagons have been the subject of much development recently for improved functionality. Specifically, manufacturers have strived to improve the ease with which the seats fold to various positions as well as the ability to fold flat to create a flat cargo area with the seats still in the vehicle. These stowable seats are typically mounted on pivoting brackets, and configured when being placed in the stowed position to fold the upper and lower seat halves together and then be rotated into a well or a depression formed in the vehicle floor.
In order to articulate or move the seat between various positions, a variety of latching systems must be manipulated or released. The seat is generally formed from a lower seat portion or cushion portion as well as a seat back or upper seat portion which are coupled together by a reclined mechanism which controls and maintains the selected relative angle between the seat back and the lower seat portion. To fold the seat from the upright seating position to a fully stowed position, the user would typically pull a handle to release the recline mechanism between the lower seat and upper seat. With the reclined mechanism released, the seat back is free to be tilted forward, flat against the lower seat half. The user would then release the handle and pull another latch system to release the front leg latches. With the front leg latches released, the user would tilt the seat backwards to a stowed position. In addition, the user may have to release an additional latch system to allow the seat to pivot rearward as well as release latches holding the legs in position to allow them to fold flat against the seat.
Manufacturers continually desire to simplify the number of steps required by the user to fold the seat flat as well as to return it to its upright seating position. In addition, manufacturers strive to reduce weight in the seat as well as component cost. Reduced seat weight improved fuel economy of the vehicle and makes the seat easier for a user to manipulate.
Therefore it would be desirable to have a single mechanism that folds the seat flat with a single interaction by the user. In contrast, as detailed above, the user is generally required to take multiple steps to release the recline mechanisms, leg latches as well as to fold the seat rearward and fold the leg flat into the seat.